


Hot

by Shatterpath



Series: Once Upon an Alternate Universe [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Kink, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun little mildly kinky romp with an established threesome and the fetish of slutty clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this came from my partner and I giggling over a hootchie mama in the most awful pink heels. Then we got to thinking that willowy blonde Emma could pull them off better and the rest is history. 
> 
> This AU has Regina mellowed out, and Ruby an established extra in the SwanQueen relationship.

"I can't believe you're making me do this. I mean, really, what's with the cliché 'Pretty Woman' fantasy?"

She can protest all she wants; frankly, I’m barely listening. With the enticing, illicit spectacle she makes, who needs words?

It had started as a bet, more of a dare really, spurred on by Ruby's sporadic visits to our bed. The frisky minx, a strange mix of racy Ruby and sweet Red, brings out the more playful sides of my lover and I. Especially when our games have a distinctly adult bent.

This particular game started with the shoes.

They are hot pink, chunky fetish heels so tacky they are almost cool. I would have been able to repress the arousal mixed with humor, had Ruby not snerked in poorly repressed amusement. Instead, I found myself giggling hysterically while the nuns-- I mean fairies-- had been scandalized where they held court over the rummage sale. I still wonder whose closet they had been excavated from. So, I’d tossed a five dollar bill at the mother superior for the shoes and chased the werewolf out the door where we could scream with laughter in the parking lot.

I'm certainly not laughing now.

Over a lunchtime quickie in my serious black and white office, a perk of meal delivery, Ruby had turned us both on by lovingly describing how she had somehow managed to get Emma to try on the infamous shoes. Listening to the heated words about how shockingly good the hot pink patent leather had looked against those slim legs had been too much to resist. So, I’d wheedled and manipulated my proud lover into the fantasy of the slutty pink shoes. Pouting and reluctant, she'd handed herself off to a ridiculously eager Ruby while I have been forced to wait alone.

The hour and eleven minutes had been hell, but well worth it now.

Emma looks like a dirty magazine with the exaggerated makeup, her luxurious hair teased to artfully messy and that lanky body slutted up with a wardrobe that belongs on a dirty street corner. 

"It's better than I expected," my voice says with a will of its own and I can only marvel at the deep, throaty need thick there. Emma pauses in her pout and her self-conscious hunch straightens as she recognizes the hot need suddenly making me sweat.

"You really like this."

It's not a question.

"Honestly, I was curious," I confess willingly. "And, really, it's all Ruby's fault for encouraging the fantasies those shoes started in the first place."

Canting her weight off onto one hip throws the whole ensemble into sharp relief, and Emma's body language is cocky now. "Yeah, I thought she seemed kind of handsy and all to pleased with herself when getting me all trussed up for this little game." Blue eyes narrow as Emma suddenly crosses her arms and glowers in a sultry combination of teasing and arrogant as hell. "So you're my client for the night, huh? Let's get on with it then."

Startled and heated by this new playing field, I can only make a wordless sound of desire and need as she stalks over and imperiously straddles my lap. All of that familiar, warm flesh makes me want to touch, but Emma grins and pries my grasping fingers off her strong ass.

"Hey, lady there are rules here; knock it off. You don't touch, that's my job. And if you don't behave, I’ll walk. Oh, and don't think I can't take care of myself. I have many skills ya know."

It's coarse and a little silly, but that wicked mouth on my neck is anything but. Waiting for this weird fantasy, spurred on by the ridiculous shoes, has gotten me worked up and Emma knows my body well. She mouths my throat and upper chest while those talented hands foray afar, smoothing over my hips and waist and tweaking my rigid nipples. 

All I can do is grab at the couch cushions until my hands hurt, head thrown back onto the padded back as Emma strips me only far enough to get the job done. Those hands and that wicked mouth are rough and demanding, jerking my hips forward to the edge of the couch, finding no resistance.

It doesn't take much for the roar of orgasm to leave me winded and wrecked. 

"That was fun," Emma leers and smacks her lips dirtily as she climbs to her feet. Matter-of-factly she starts undoing the carefully made up slutty outfit, shedding material as she looks around. "Now, that friend of ours that set all this up must be around somewhere. I know this was supposed to be your party, but I bet three makes a really fun crowd."

An inquisitive blonde eyebrow tells me that my lover actually expects me to respond at least semi-coherently. High on endorphins and more than a little giggly, I do my best, gesturing in a vaguely come-hither way at the two-way mirror. Ruby practically teleports into the room, squirming and wild-eyed with lust.

"Holy-shit-that-was-hot!" she squeaks in a run on sentence, looking like she wants to pounce on Emma, but reluctant to cross this arrogant persona she's sporting.

"Were you watching?" Emma growls in mock anger and Ruby flinches and squirms like a child needing a potty stop on a long car trip.

"Well, I..." she hedges and looks to me for help. Fat chance of that. My splutter of laughter tells Ruby as much and she wisely throws herself onto Emma's mercy. "It was the lady's idea! Really!" When Ruby drops to her knees and reaches out to jerk at the leather belt holding up the scandalously short skirt, I decide I’ll forgive the girl for blaming me. "Can I make it up to you?"

Oh, I’m quite content to watch my lovers and bask in the afterglow before they come to me again. And later, once Ruby has gone home, I will strip my white knight of games and pretenses once more.


End file.
